


Better than the first time

by secondalto



Series: Road Trip [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley gets some courage when leaving Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/)who wanted a second kiss that went better than the first one in the library. With thanks to [](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/profile)[**fiareynne**](http://fiareynne.livejournal.com/)for the inspiration and help in finding my Cordy voice. Enjoy!

Wesley stared at the boring tiled ceiling of his hospital room. When he'd approached Buffy and Rupert earlier, determined to show that he was his own man, this was not the outcome he'd anticipated. In that moment he'd doomed his entire future and incurred his father's wrath in one fell swoop. Not that it mattered, he'd been knocked out in the first moments of the battle. And while it was only a minor concussion, the doctors insisted he stay overnight for observation. The knock on his open door got his attention.

"Cordelia, this is certainly a surprise."

She smiled a small balloon in her hand. Wesley's heart fluttered and he cursed himself for a fool. Despite everything he felt, everything he hoped, the disastrous kiss in the library proved that he and Cordelia would never work out.

"Hey, I, uh, just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well, thank you, but surely there are others who deserve your attention more than I."

"Nah,' she waved a hand in dismissal. "Sadly, and it pains me to say this, other than the Slayerettes, I really don't have any close friends. Hanging around the library and stuff really put a crimp in my social life."

"So instead you chose to see me? I'm flattered, but…."

Cordelia stepped forward into the room and tied the balloon to the end of his bed before sitting at the end and shrugging.

"I figured no one else was going to visit, so here I am."

"Yes, um, thank you again, but you really don't have to stay."

She looked a little sad, glancing at her hands. "I just…I have the time," she said, "So, what's next for you?"

"I hadn't given it much thought actually. Too wrapped up in being scared I was going to die. I can't go home, that much is for sure. What about you?"

Cordelia brightened. "I'm going to LA. Goodbye Sunnydale, goodbye Hellmouth, demons and baddies, hello Hollywood!"

"Ah," Wesley nodded, his heart sinking. "You're going to attempt to be an actress."

"Attempt?!?" she scoffed, straightening her shoulders and shaking her head. "I am going to be an actress and a damned good one, thank you!"

If Cordelia Chase was beautiful on a normal day, she was positively breathtaking when she was passionate and angry. Wesley cursed himself again as several kinds of fool and stored away the image of her like this in his memory for the lonely nights sure to come. His thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Visiting hours are over, Miss, I'm sorry," a nurse announced.

Cordelia stood, brushing the wrinkles from her skirt. Wesley just lay there, taking it all in.

"Thank you once more for visiting, Cordelia. It was very…nice of you. I wish you luck."

She smiled at him again, another blow to his heart before she left him for good.

"You're welcome, Wes. Good luck to you, too."

She approached the head of the bed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before heading for the door. She stopped there, turned and gave him a small wave before vanishing into the hall. Wesley knows he will feel the impression of her lips on his flesh for the rest of his life.  
                                    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was released from the hospital the next morning. Back at his flat a few discrete calls assured him neither the Council nor his father knew of his downfall yet. His accounts were still in order and he still had access to his funds, which were quickly transferred to his bank's American cousin here in Sunnydale.

Once that was accomplished, Wesley packed his few meager belongings and vacated the premise. A quick trip into town to withdraw his money, then he took a taxi to the next town that had what he was looking for. He left the dealership several hours later, quite pleased with himself. He'd gotten a discount on the motorcycle because he'd paid in cash, though he suspected the salesman had slightly inflated the price because he looked naïve. Wesley had also obtained appropriate riding clothes, which he wearing now, though the leather was threatened to chafe later on.

Wesley secured his things in the small packs on the back of the cycle and swung a leg over it, adjusting himself in the seat. It had been a while since he'd ridden, so he knew his first trip would likely be short, so it was best to get started now, see what the American west had to offer an ex-Watcher.

The roads led him to the outskirts of Sunnydale and what looked like a bus station he hadn't realized existed. There was a lone figure sitting on the bench, a suitcase by their feet, probably waiting on the next bus. Wesley slowed a little, the person looked familiar. It was Cordelia. The way her shoulders were slumped bothered him, so he pulled over. The noise of the motorcycle made her look up in curiosity. When Wesley dismounted and pulled off his helmet, her eyes went wide.

"Wesley? Who…what…leather?"

"Yes, Cordelia, it is considered proper riding gear," he replied, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"It there a problem?"

The surprise instantly turned to despair. "Yes, oh god, Wes, it's…I saved and saved…working at that stupid shop…I thought I had enough...," she sniffed, waving her hands around. "Stupid gas prices…costs more…I know it's only like a few hours to get there…but…but...it's all I wanted. To escape this stupid place with it's stupid vampires and stupid Hellmouth and stupid Xander Harris…."

She turned to him, collapsing against his chest. Wesley was surprised but quickly brought his arms up to offer comfort, wishing he had a handkerchief at the ready. His heart was beating rapidly, his mind whirring and he found himself speaking without really thinking.

"I could take you there."

Cordelia pushed herself up, favoring him with a watery smile. "Really?"

"I insist," he replied. "It's not that far at all and you shouldn't…."

The rest of his words were cut off by an enthusiastic hug, Cordelia kissing his cheek once more.

"You're totally my hero, Wes."

More kisses, each one burning the shape of her lips into his skin. Wesley's breathing was ragged. He attempted to gently extract Cordelia from his arms, succeeding in only shifting the angle of her head so her next kiss landed on his lips. There was a pause. Cordelia was obviously realizing what she'd done.

Seconds dragged on into forever as her hands came up to push away from him. Something inside Wesley snapped and he was pulling her close. He kissed her back, forgetting propriety and chivalry, letting his heart speak for him, pouring his entire being into that one moment. Cordelia responded, her hands clutching his arms, practically crawling into his lap. The need to breathe forced them apart. Cordelia was appraising him curiously.

"Wow…Wes…wow."

He felt a blush starting to form, his confidence fading.

"So, um…where exactly were you going on that thing, Wesley?"

He looked over to the cycle, then back to Cordelia. "I didn't really have a particular destination in mind. I just wanted the same thing you did, to leave Sunnydale as quickly as possible."

"Mind if I go with?"

It was Wesley's turn to be surprised. "What about Los Angeles? Your dream?"

"It will still be there when we get to it," she said. "I still want to be famous but a girl just doesn't let a guy who can kiss like that go."

"It wouldn't be glamorous," he warned. "And it would be dangerous."

She shrugged. "You're a Watcher; you can train me, right?"

"I could, I suppose…."

"It's settled then. I'm coming with you."

Wesley wanted to argue, but something told him it would be useless. If Cordelia came with him, it certainly be safer than her fending for herself in the seamier depths of a city like Los Angeles. It wouldn't hurt to have a partner and it would be gratifying to impart his knowledge onto someone.

"Very well. But I must insist you go into the station and change into some pants, perhaps a long sleeved shirt or a jacket as well."

Cordelia's smile was blinding, her squeal deafening and her hug knocked the breath from his lungs. She bounced away from him, standing and grabbing her case from the ground.

"I'll be five minutes," she said.

Wesley nodded, watching her walk off towards the station. He briefly wondered what he'd gotten himself into, but found that he didn't care if it meant having Cordelia Chase in his life.


End file.
